


Go-getter

by AXEe



Category: Frankie Drake Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Post "A History of Violins", no real spoilers.   Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Frankie Drake/Mary Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Go-getter

**Author's Note:**

> Post "A History of Violins", no real spoilers. Enjoy :=)

******

“You know, Simone’s not so bad” Mary remarked as she watched Frankie turn out the lights of Drake Detectives.

“No, she’s not” Frankie agreed.

“And I learned a few things from her” Mary added, beaming.

“So you’ve said” Frankie chuckled.

“Yep!” Mary nodded “from now on, I’m going to take charge; get what I want”

“Good for you,” Frankie grinned “so, what’s first on the agenda for the new Mary Shaw?”

“Well,” Mary began “there’s…a certain individual who I’ve always fancied, and I’ve decided that I’m going to risk it all and ask them out”

“Wow, that’s great, Mary!” Frankie grinned “so, what’s the plan for your new potential beau?”

“Well, they’re a very…direct person,” Mary began “so, I figured that I’d be direct as well”

“So, what, you’re just going to walk up to them and ask them out?” Frankie wondered.

“Basically…yes”

“Well, good luck” Frankie grinned.

“Thanks,” Mary breathed “so, would you?” she asked.

“Would I what?” Frankie asked, confused.

“Go out with me?” Mary asked.

Frankie froze.

“Ah,” she said “well, I walked into that one, didn’t I?” she chuckled “well, you didn’t really ask me out, did you?” she countered.

“I suppose I didn’t,” Mary agreed. She took a breath and straightened her spine “Frankie Drake, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?” she asked.

Smirking, Frankie gently set down the stack of papers she was holding and then slowly crossed the floor towards Mary, her walk having a distinct swagger to it. Stopping before Mary, she reached out, gently looping her arms around Mary’s neck.

“Yes, Mary,” she nodded “I _will_ go out with you”

“Really?” Mary asked excitedly.

“Really”

Giggling, Mary swooped in and pulled Frankie into a kiss, one which Frankie eagerly returned.

“Come on,” Frankie grinned “it’s a bit late, but what’d you say to that dinner?”

“Definitely” Mary grinned.

Looping her arm with Mary’s, Frankie led her out of the office…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
